The present invention relates to a device for releasably connecting first and second sections of rod with the rods having perpendicular longitudinal axes when connected.
Such devices are known in the prior art as evidenced by DE-OS 3604989. While such devices operate satisfactorily, there are certain inherent drawbacks in the production thereof. Essentially, the prior releasable connection devices require a large number of parts which are necessary to fix a connecting flange onto the first rod. Thus, the costs of manufacture are relatively high which hinders economical production. Moreover, assembly of the prior connection device is more difficult and time consuming--again because of the large number of parts required--which further increases the costs of production.
The present invention was developed in order to overcome these and other drawbacks of the prior art by providing a simple, economical device for releasably connecting a pair of rods using a connecting flange which is quickly and easily mounted on an end surface of a first rod for connecting the end of the first rod with a side of a second rod.